Something's Happening Here
by SillyVampire
Summary: Anytime a student get's in trouble in Fork's high, they come bck different. They come back good, but that;s not necessarily a good thing. Find out what's changing them! Co-written by colrguard-girl.


**Ok I had this strange dream and I just had to write about it. This is being co-authored with SillyVampire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so um yea...but SillyVampire owns everything….riiiiiiiight!**

**Ages:**

**Bella 16**

**Emmett 18**

**Edward 17**

**Angela 3**

**Alice 15**

**Jasper 16**

**Esme 26**

**Carlisle 27**

**Rosalie 18**

Something strange has been happening all over the world. Peace has been ensuing all across the globe and even though that's good it's very...different. I was on my way to school when I noticed all of the other cars were going slow and taking awhile for one of the cars to cross the street because they both were to let the other pass. I finally got to school, when I saw the high school heart throb other wise known as Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty. The only problem, is that before they always stayed out of detention, but now there in it all the time.

It was different, the Washington government was called in and they set up a new type of disciplinary system. First you were placed in a large room with other students and forced to watch a tape about behavior. Then they take each one of the kids separately into a room and give you some sort of medicine and then...your good, I guess that's how you could describe it.

I shook those thoughts from my head, I wouldn't have to worry about that. I can proudly say I've never had gotten a detention before. Edward suddenly looked over at me and gave me a worried glance and then waved me over. I turned red and clutched my books closer to my chest and walked over to him and Emmett. They both were very aware of the other kids listening in on our conversation. Edward leaned over like to kiss me but instead whispered into my ear.

"Bella, be careful things aren't as they seem, don't get in trouble. Were hiding after school if you want to continue to be who you are you'll come with us" He said and I gasped as we started walking to class.

"What are you talking about Edward" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Bella please tell me you've noticed the changes in the people" He asked

"Of course I have Edward, but it's that new medication nothing is happening" I hope I added silently.

"Bella it's not just school. Just your the last one of us who hasn't been taken over please be careful" He said then walked away from me. I entered the class and sat at my seat and for the first time looked at everyone with my newly learned knowledge. Everyone in the class was staring forward, not even talking with each other and the bell hasn't even rung yet. They all had vacant expressions.

The teacher walked in also vacant.

"Ok class as you all know you are not to talk to anyone in the detention hall they are all very bad kids who will get nowhere in life" Mr. Sovy said and everyone nodded in unison.

"That's not true Edward and Emmett will amount to something there very smart" I said in an angered my respectful tone

"See class that's exactly why, now Bella off to detention for you" He said and I walked out slightly frightened. I walked to the music room which was now the new detention hall. I walked in just as Edward was walking out of one of the separate rooms. He too also had a vacant expression, it was like all of Edwards life was drained out of him and he was left just as a shell of the person he once was. When he saw me his eyes widened in horror and he was able to recover before anyone else saw. I was instantly relieved, he was faking but that something major was happening and we had to run for how long I didn't know.

I sent Edward a slight nod which he understood, I was going to go with him and Emmett, he was also there in a seat with blank eyes watching the T.V. screen. A doctor in a white lab coat roughly grabbed my arm and I flinched, Edward was struggling not to break his well planned facade. I was taken into a small room when the doctor spoke.

"Not to worry Bella, soon you'll be a good child and you'll be the same just like everyone else" He said and walked toward me with a syringe. I kicked him in the ground and then I pinched one of his pressure points just like my father had taught me. Charlie was changed by now I knew this, he was a cop I noticed the change in him around a few weeks ago, but I denied it. A tear fell from my eye but I quickly composed myself.

I opened the door just enough for me to exit but not for people to see the unconscious body in the room. I looked straight ahead and did not look anyone into the eyes. I walked slowly and deliberately to the exit leading outside. Once I got out with no problem I heard the door open and close again. Worried I kept straight ahead.

"Bella" I heard Edward call just as the school sirens were going off.

"Shit...run" Emmett yelled and we all took off into the forest. The boys soon caught up with me and I pushed my self harder to keep pace when I suddenly tripped. I could hear the footfalls behind me get closer when I yelled out.

"Edward" Edward looked back and quickly ran after me. When he reached me he slung me on my back and he was running again. After many winding paths we reached a small cabin and Emmett and Edward walked right in and locked the door behind them. Edward immediately put my down and went running into another room.

A door next to the kitchen opened and a small toddler about three walked out. She had short straight brown hair and greenish yellow hazel eyes. She was in a pink crown night gown with a small teddy bear clutched in her little hands. When she saw me she smiled and ran to sit next to me. The boys were running room to room putting things in duffel bags and putting non-perishable food into containers. Edward was just finishing packing a medical bag when he sat down to take a few minute break.

"Bella that's Angela she's Emmett's little sister" Angela smiled and waved and I waved back.

"Hi Bella, you can call me Angela" she said and I nodded. Emmett walked out and grabbed Angela in his arms and snuggled her into his arms.

"Rose said the safe house was well safe and when ever we can we should get moving" he said and Edward nodded. He then walked over to me and grabbed my ankle and twisted it from side to side.

"Does that hurt" he asked.

"No" I said with tears in my eyes and Edward grabbed me into a hug.

"What the hell is happening Edward" I asked and he sighed. He was about to explain when there was sudden knocking at the cabin door...everyone froze....

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy haha**

**Ok that's chapter 1 remember please review we both like it a lot!!!**

**If you review we'll send you cookies with Edward's face on them…or Emmett or Jasper or whoever you prefer =)**


End file.
